Eterno
by Raxna
Summary: El cuerpo es solamente un recipiente terrenal de nuestra alma. El verdadero amor es infinito y trascendental. Sí las almas se conectan a través del amor, éstas se seguirán por generaciones hasta que ese amor se consuma y ambas entes se fusionen en una sola. IndraSaku, MadaSaku y SasuSaku.


**Comentario de Autor:** Eterno es el primer FanFic que me atrevo a escribir. Nunca antes me había dado la oportunidad de compartir mis historias por miedo al criticismo. Pero finalmente he comprendido que las críticas son necesarias para el crecimiento personal y creativo. Este capítulo es un poco corto pero espero les guste y les dé ganas de seguir mi historia. 

**Sinopsis:** El cuerpo es solamente un recipiente terrenal de nuestra alma. El verdadero amor es infinito y trascendental. Si las almas se conectan a través del amor, estas se seguirán por generaciones hasta que ese amor se consuma y ambas entes se fusionen en una sola. IndraSaku, MadaSaku y SasuSaku. 

**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

…

 **El Comienzo**

El bosque se mantiene erguido e imponente bajo el manto de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a colarse entre el follaje del mismo. Una fría brisa abre su paso entre los árboles, dejando en su camino el susurrar de las hojas al mecerse. A lo lejos, se escucha el revoloteo de un pajarillo que emprende su vuelo hacia los cielos. Poco a poco, el bosque que se encontraba dormido, despertaba para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día. De repente, el extraño crujir de ramas secas resuena por todo el reino. 

Un hombre vistiendo un kimono blanco, sigue el único camino que cruza el bosque. La soledad lo envuelve con cada paso que da. Su katana, es la única compañía que tiene y necesita. Él camina despreocupadamente, su rostro sublime y perfecto, está en calma. Es mitad de Septiembre, el clima es cálido y un poco bochornoso. Aunque una fría brisa sigue soplando, el joven afloja su kimono de batalla, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Su larga coleta castaña se deja mecer al compás del viento. 

Después de algunas horas caminando, el hombre para en seco. Un Santuario Shinto se encuentra enfrente de él. El joven alza su mirada y observa el arco postrado a la entrada del templo. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, un silbido rompe el silencio y una flecha aterriza a pocos centímetros de sus pies. 

"De ahí no pasaras" una voz etérea pero a la vez amenazante se hace escuchar. Una sacerdotisa aparece desde el interior del templo, arco y flecha en mano. Ella sostiene el arma letal con seguridad y confianza. "A qué has venido aquí?" la joven se acerca al extranjero con cuidado, asegurándose de mantener una distancia prudente entre los dos. 

El hombre de cabello castaño fija su mirada en la sacerdotisa. A pesar de tener una flecha apuntándole al corazón, su semblante es tranquilo y no hace el intento de moverse. El aspecto y carácter de aquella mujer le parece un tanto fascinante. Había algo en ella que lo cautivaba, que lo atraía como un imán. Tal vez era su cabello rosado o simplemente su aura etérea, es como si estuviera bajo un dulce encanto. Largos mechones rosados enmarcaban su rostro de manera exquisita, pensó. 

"He hecho una pregunta" aquella dulce voz con toque mortífero, lo saca de sus pensamientos. La sacerdotisa hace notar su impaciencia en su postura y en sus delicadas facciones. Su flecha apunta precisa y amenazante hacía él. 

La atracción fatal que él siente hacia ella es inmensa. Nunca antes había sido víctima de una magia como esta. El hombre ignora la amenazante flecha a sus pies y comienza a caminar hacia la joven. 

La sacerdotisa da un paso hacia atrás, "Te lo he advertido" dice, y suelta su agarre sobre la flecha, dejándola volar en el aire. Otro silbido resuena alrededor del bosque. 

El hombre desenvaina su katana con una rapidez inimaginable y con destreza, corta la flecha a la mitad. La joven vuelve a dar un paso atrás y agarra otra flecha de su carcaj. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera apuntarle, la katana del joven se encuentra a centímetros de su rostro. Después de analizarse el uno al otro, el hombre finalmente rompe el silencio. 

"Eres molesta" el hombre escupe sin emoción alguna. La sacerdotisa frunce su ceño, haciendo notar su mal humor. Sin dudar, la joven empuña su arco con su mano izquierda, y gira sobre la punta de sus pies con semejante rapidez, golpeando así, la parte trasera de las piernas del hombre, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Una vez en el suelo, la sacerdotisa despoja la katana de su enemigo y vuelve a apuntar su arco y flecha hacia él. "Odio repetir la misma pregunta dos veces, así que más te vale contestar esta vez. No habrá una tercera oportunidad, te lo advierto" amenazo la sacerdotisa. "A qué has venido?" dijo lentamente. 

El hombre se encuentra sorprendido por la destreza de aquella pequeña mujer, definitivamente la había subestimado. Tiene la misma audacia que un zorro, pensó. No obstante, toda muestra de sorpresa disipo, tan pronto se dio cuenta, que había bajado su guardia y se encontraba a merced de una mujer. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Esta sacerdotisa había lastimado su gran ego, su hermano se burlaría de él de por vida si lo viera en esta situación. La sangre le hervía de enojo y sus ojos se tintaron de un rojo carmín. Esto no se podía quedar así. 

A una velocidad sorprendente, el joven arrebata el arco de las manos de la sacerdotisa y logra aprisionar su muñeca izquierda con gran fuerza, inmovilizándola. Ojos sangre chocaron con ojos jade. Ambas miradas mostraban desprecio entre sí. Sin embargo, él logra perderse en el encanto verde de sus ojos y se embriaga con el aroma de su piel. El joven, hipnotizado, da un paso hacia delante, pero algo frio y puntiagudo contra su pecho lo hace retroceder. Su mirada sigue la trayectoria de la punzada, un hilo de sangre corre de entre sus pectorales hacia su abdomen. Él le había arrebatado el arco de sus manos, más no la flecha, estúpido error, pensó. Si ella hiciera un poco más de presión, su corazón sería apuñalado por el filo de su arma. Rápidamente, su mirada vuelve a encontrarse con aquellas gemas verdes, que brillan con victoria. 

La sacerdotisa sonríe burlonamente. "Has bajado tu guardia de nuevo" dice, y la joven profundiza la herida contra su piel. 

El hombre gruñe de dolor. Ya había tenido suficiente de esta mujer, pensó. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, alguien interrumpe su tan dichosa pelea. 

"Inari-sama, por favor deténgase" un hombre mayor se acerca alarmado. Ambos voltean a ver al intruso en interrogación. "Por favor pare, este hombre es el hijo mayor de nuestro señor Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Indra". Inari abre sus ojos en sorpresa. "Él ha sido enviado para librarnos de los ataques de los bandidos". 

La joven deja caer su flecha de su agarre, el impacto contra el suelo hace eco en todo el bosque. Su mirada regresa hacia el rostro de Indra y da un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos verdes reflejan arrepentimiento y vergüenza. "Mi señor, espero me disculpe". Indra afloja su agarre sobre la muñeca de ella, dejándola libre. "Esto ha sido un gran malentendido, debí saber mejor" la joven se inclina en forma de reverencia. Una vez reincorporándose, ella trata de posar su mano sobre la herida que le ha causado, pero el joven detiene su mano. "Por favor déjeme curarle, le imploro". 

"Tsk" el joven resopla. Remueve la mano de la sacerdotisa de su camino, le da la espalda y se aleja "No es necesario, yo he de curarme solo" dice, pero antes de irse, el joven recoge su katana del suelo. Sin dirigirle una mirada más, la deja parada en la entrada del templo, en soledad. 

"Sígame Indra-sama, lo llevare a sus aposentos. Un cambio de ropa limpia lo espera" el hombre mayor le anuncia. 

Indra asiente y camina hacia la misma dirección por donde el intruso llegó. El joven deja a sus acompañantes atrás, y suspira porque finalmente ha regresado a sus sentidos. Pero ya no se sentía él mismo, algo le hacía falta. El aroma de aquella mujer lo había llenado de deseo. Ahora que no lo tenía cerca, sentía que se ahogaba. Sus pulmones pedían por más y su corazón gritaba por ella. Su mirada baja hacia la herida abierta de su pecho, remueve un poco de sangre con sus dedos y vuelve a suspirar. Soy un idiota, se maldijo. 

Mientras tanto, la sacerdotisa lo observa marcharse. Su ceño fruncido demuestra su inconformidad con la actitud de aquel mozo. "Bastardo" dice entre dientes. 

"Inari-sama, por favor no se quede atrás" dice el señor de modo protector. 

"Enseguida, Hideaki-sensei" tan pronto recoge su arco y flechas, Inari camina hacia la misma dirección que Indra. 

_**Continuará.**_

….

 _ **Comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos!**_


End file.
